Yoshi Baseball
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, and others from different time periods compete in several stadiums all over Dinosaur Land in Master Hand's new baseball tourtament! Which team will go home with the trophy and title of the best baseball team? Find out!
1. The Invitations

**Yoshi Baseball**

By **Yoshizilla**

Yoshizilla: All right, I'm shocking all of you who read this - I'm doing a baseball AND a tennis fanfic! Even though they're both different fanfics respectfully, I'm using this same note for both of them, and it might surprise you that these are the only similarities. Why? Because it's July, the prime of summer, and sports are the big thing! And plus, I LOVE baseball and tennis. XD And since it's the weekend, it's also the perfect way to get into the FUN angle, so sit back, relax, and enjoy Yoshi Baseball!

Disclaimer: (sigh) All right, here we go to clear this off my back. All of the Super Smash Brothers related characters, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Yoshi, Birdo, and Boshi belong to Nintendo. All other fan-characters in this story belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in Dinosaur Land. All of the prehistoric life peacefully minded their own business. But on little Yoshi Island, things were about to get different...

Yoshi the First and Peppy Ankylosaurus were in the back of Yoshi's House, practicing their catching skills. As Peppy caught the ball, Dr. Hoshi and Birdo came out, with Dr. Hoshi holding a letter and Birdo holding a tray of lemonade.

"Hey boys, look what we just got from the mailbox!" Dr. Hoshi said to them, standing in front of Yoshi and Peppy.

Birdo smiled. "You boys want a drink while you're hear what Harryhausen has to say?" She asked nicely.

Yoshi and Peppy's eyes glittered. "Boy, would we!" They took their own glasses of lemonade, and rank it up, letting out good burps, and putting it back on the tray. "Thanks, Birdo!"

Birdo squealed. "Oh, you boys are quite welcome," She said again, giggling.

Dr. Hoshi cleared his throat. "Thanks for refreshing them, Birdo. Now..." He started reading the letter. "Dear fellow dinosaurs, it is me, Master Hand! You're wondering why I've recently been sending you letters, no? Well, that's because I'm going to have a baseball tourtament, and I'm inviting ALL of the teams from different places and different times to come all to the different stadiums placed around Dinosaur Land! Don't worry, though, about the time continuity - after the Baseball tourtament is over, I'm going to clear everyone's minds of seeing characters and creatures that don't belong in this time and place, and thus, we can resume life as usual. See you and your team at the stadium!"

Birdo blinked. "Stadiums all over Dinosaur Land...and different people from different times and places!" She squealed with delight. "It sounds like a fun romp!"

Peppy nodded, grinning. "Yeah! Even though our minds will sadly be cleared of what we remember the characters..." He got into a cheesy pose and laughed, "I'll be able to show everyone my awesome athletic skills!"

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Peh, athletic skills. You couldn't even beat me in Yoshi Kart!" He laughed heartily.

Peppy gritted his teeth. "Yeah, well, wasn't it you who was too afraid to kick the ball in Yoshi Soccer!?" He taunted back.

Yoshi fumed. "What was that!?" He retorted, as he and Peppy started to argue with each other.

Dr. Hoshi sweatdropped. "Boys, boys, calm down!" The highly intelligent purple Yoshisaurus pleaded, trying to calm his best friends down, "I'm sure we can work this thing out!"

Yoshi and Peppy turned to Dr. Hoshi. "Oh yeah!? Well we're going to need a team, doc! Where are we gonna get a team, huh!?" They both asked in unison.

Dr. Hoshi frowned, putting his left hand on his chin. "Good point..." He snapped his fingers. "Wait a minute, how about we get the others to join up?"

Birdo's eyes flashed. "That sounds good to me! I'll go call them!" She skipped back into the house.

Peppy laughed. "Well then, what are we waitin' for? Let's get to it!" He ran into the house.

Yoshi chuckled, patting Dr. Hoshi on the back. "Harryhausen, you're a genuine genius." He acknowledged with a smile, also going back inside.

Dr. Hoshi chuckled as he blushed. "Awww...thanks, Yoshi." He thanked, following Yoshi into the house.


	2. Meet the Teams

**Disclaimer: All of the following characters in this story belong to Nintendo (Super Smash Brothers, Mario characters, Pokemon characters, Donkey Kong characters, Zelda characters, Star Fox characters, EarthBound characters, Kirby characters, Birdo, Boshi, Master Hand, ROB the Nintendo Entertainment System robot), Namco (Pac-Man characters), SEGA (Sonic the Hedgehog characters), and the rest belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus (Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, and Chad the Charmander).**

* * *

As the sunset appeared in the background, the entire baseball stadium in the Wonder Fields started to light up, and the audience cheered loudly with much anticipation as Master Hand appeared in the announcers' booth. 

"Hello, and I welcome you all to the Dinosaur Land Baseball Tourtament!" Master Hand greeted loudly, waving to the many people in the audience. "We have nine special teams formed just for this tourtament! Please...put your hands together for...Team Yoshi!"

The audience clapped as Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, Birdo, Boshi, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, and Shelia the Stegosaurus all ran in through the stadium doors.

Master Hand cleared his throat, and he then opened a warp portal at the stadium doors. "And now, coming from a different time period and place, heeeeeere's Team Mario!"

Mario and Luigi, followed by their girlfirneds Peach and Daisy, and their friends Toad and Toadette, as well as a Koopa Troopa, a Pianta, and a Noki all jumped through the warp porta and entered the stadium, waving to the cheering crowd.

Master Hand chuckled. "My, oh my, what a surprising turn of events, folks!" He cleared his throat again. "Alow me to introduce you to Pokemon...Team Pikachu, that is!"

Pikachu jumped out of the portal, and did a cheesy pose. As the audience cheered, Chad the Charmander fell from the sky, landing right in front of Pikachu on the ground. Jigglypuff, Pichu, Buizel, Kirlia, Machop, and a Ledyba all jumped out of the portal and appeared side-by-side with Pikachu. Chad the Charmander got up and also joined this group order.

Master Hand waited a few seconds, and then he pointed at another warp portal, at the opposite side of the stadium doors. "And now, coming from the medieval times, here's Team Zelda!"

Appearing through the newer warp portal were Team Zelda, and Princess Zelda herself smiled and bowed to the audience, as did Link, Marth, and Roy. Tingle just danced annoyingly, bugging Midna and the Goron, while Young Link started to chase the Re-Dead all over.

Master Hand sweatdropped, chuckling nervously. "Ehehehe...you can't expect anything to go right..." He muttered quietly to himself, before going off again, "Anyway, our next team is...Team Kong!"

Donkey Kong swung from the warp portal (using a special vine) by the stadium doors and jumped down to the ground, pounding his chest. Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong both appeared together, and the other Kongs - Candy Kong, Funky Kong, Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, and Chunky Kong - all jumped out of the warp portal, and greeted themselves to the audience, who started clapping and also started to cheer the teams' name.

Master Hand looked at a list that appeared on the countertop. "Next on our list of baseball teams is...TEAM KIRBY!!!" He exclaimed, pointing at the warp portal at the opposite end of the stadium.

Kirby flew through the warp portal on his warp star, and he plopped down to the ground. Getting back up, Kirby greeted to the audience, but was then squished to the ground by King DeDeDe, who fell from the warp portal. Escargoon sighed as he slithered onto the baseball stadium, with Meta Knight flying right afterwards and landing next to King DeDeDe, getting him off Kirby (who now looked more like a pancake than a puffball). Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo all jumped out of the warp portal in unison, and greeted friendly to the audience, followed lastly by a common Waddle Dee.

Master Hand applauded, but shortly, as he pointed at the warp portal at the stadium doors. "Enough applauding for them. It's time we moved on with...TEAM SPACERS!!!" He exclaimed, getting the entire audiences' attention.

Captain Falcon ran out of the warp portal and stopped in the center of the stadium, posing as the audience cheered very loudly. Samus Aran followed, tagging with her Pico (who'd be a very aggressive baseball player), Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, Krystal Fox, and Zero Suit Samus (who would be considered Samus's clone). The audience clapped as they intrugingly looked at the new baseball teams. After all, they're prehistoric creatures, the audience.

Master Hand looked up at the sky. The sunset was bright yellow-orange. He sighed happily and looked down at the stadium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you can see, the sunset is really brighting the mood around the stadium," He explained, looking back upat the sky again.

The audience and the different teams also looked up at the sky, smiling as they watched the beautiful sunset, and then turned back their focus to Master Hand.

Master Hand cleared his throat. "Yes, a-herm, now, the next anticipated team, surprisingly, is a team that heralds from a more futuristic time and isn't even from our planet! Please introduce yourselves to...TEAM SONIC!!!!" He pointed at the warp portal at the opposite end.

Sonic the Hedgehog sped out of the warp portal at the speed of sound and ran around the stadium several times, before stopping at the center and waving to the audience, chuckling. Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, and Amy Rose all ran up behind Sonic and waved to the audience (and much to their affectioness, Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek, much to Sonic's dismay). Cream the Rabbit (holding Cheese the Chao) skipped along, standing next to Amy. The famed Chaotix - Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bumblebee - all walked out of the warp portal and appeared next to Sonic and friends. The audience clapped louder than ever as the sunset transformed into the night, the stadium lights all turning brightly on.

Master Hand chuckled. "All right, we have one more team, and that team is none over than..." He dramatically paused to get everyone's attention. "...TEAM OLD-SCHOOOOOL!!!!"

As the warp portal at the opposite side disappeared, a black, 2D figure jumped out of the warp portal at the stadium doors. He introduced himself as Mr. Game-and-Watch, and following him were Popo and Nana (in a pair), the famed Ice Climbers. Pit then descended from the top of the warp portal and landed next to Mr. Game-and-Watch, grinning and showing off his handsome self (which made several of the other males jealous). The Balloon Fighter flapped himself out of the warp portal, and he then collasped behind Mr. Game-and-Watch in exhaustion. Pac-Man ran through the warp portal, and he looked around for any pellets. He frowned, but shrugged, smiling a few seconds afterwards as he waved to the audience. Mrs. Pac-Man and Blinky the red ghost both shortly appeared afterwards, next to Pac-Man. And surprisingly to everyone, ROB the NES Robot appeared, looking around curiously.

As the last warp portal closed, the different teams all gathered around the center and waved to the audience as the audience clapped loudly and cheered widly. Master Hand cleared his throat, and took the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we all thank you for coming here today," he began his speech, "With all nine teams here, we can expect a lot of fun, no? But of course, baseball clashes won't be easy. They'll not only determined how skill you are, but how fun and patient you can be, too. So you all better go practice up!" He then snapped his fingers, and several small warp portals appeared in front of the teams. "Now...go!"

All of the baseball teams, except Team Old-School, jumped into the different warp portals, and then huge, projectile screens popped up at the top of the stadium, much to everyone's delight.

Master Hand continued, "Only one team for each match will sit out and let the other eight teams duke it out with each other in the baseball fields set around Dinosaur Land. Who will win and take the glory?" Master Hand chuckled. "You'll have to watch the baseball matches and find out, ladies and gentlemen!" He then rang a gong, and as everyone cheered and clapped at their loudest, Master Hand loudly boomed, "LET THE BASEBALL TOURTAMENT...BEGIN!!!!!!!"

**

* * *

**

**The Baseball Teams**

**Team Yoshi: Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, Birdo, Boshi, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus**

**Team Mario: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Daisy, Toadette, Pianta, Nooki, Koopa Troopa**

**Team Pikachu: Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Chad the Charmander, Machop, Buizel, Kirlia, Munchlax, Ledyba**

**Team Kong: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Candy Kong, Funky Kong, Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong**

**Team Zelda: Zelda, Link, Midna, Tingle, Young Link, Goron, Re-Dead, Marth, Roy**

**Team Spacers: Captain Falcon, Samus Aran, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Pico, Zero Suit Samus, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, Krystal Fox**

**Team Kirby: Kirby, Ness, Paula, Poo, Jeff, Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, King DeDeDe, Escargoon**

**Team Old-School: Mr. Game-and-Watch, Popo, Nana, Pit, Balloon Fighter, Pac-Man, Mrs. Pac-Man, Blinky, ROB**

**Team Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy the Bumblebee**

* * *

**Match-Ups: Round 1**

**Team Yoshi vs. Team Kong (Yoshi Island Field)**

**Team Mario vs. Team Pikachu (Lethal Lava Arena)**

**Team Zelda vs. Team Kirby (Icicle Fields)**

**Team Spacers vs. Team Sonic (Ankylosaurus Desert Field)**


	3. Round 1: Team Yoshi vs Team Kong

Yoshizilla: Hello, everyone! I just wanted to tell you all that it took me almost all day to write the following matches of the first round of the baseball tourtament. And I apoligize for taking long, because the evil, addicting YouTube kept me occupied with its videos. So once more, I apoligize, and for better suiting, I have decided to seperate this round, as well as rounds to come in the future, to four parts, this being the first part, Team Yoshi vs. Team Kong. I hope that you all understand and enjoy the first match!**

* * *

**

**Match-Ups: Round 1**

**Team Yoshi vs. Team Kong (Yoshi Island Field)**

**Team Mario vs. Team Pikachu (Lethal Lava Arena)**

**Team Zelda vs. Team Kirby (Icicle Fields)**

**Team Spacers vs. Team Sonic (Ankylosaurus Desert Field)**

_Game Rules: Whoever team gets the most points in the First Inning before striking out wins the game._

* * *

Yoshi the First, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, Birdo, Boshi, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, and Bronto the Brontosaurus all run onto the plain, clean, and green Yoshi Island Field (with Yoshi being the pitcher and Bronto being the umpire) as Team Kong settled into the team dug-outs. The first to go up to bat was Tiny Kong. 

"Goooo Tiny Kong!" Dixie Kong and Candy Kong cheered as Tiny looked back and smiled, before facing Yoshi.

Yoshi stretched his arms, and then he pitched the first ball, with Tiny swinging after the ball hit Bronto's glove.

"Stttttrike one!" Bronto shouted, tossing the ball back to Yoshi.

Tiny frowned. She positioned herself and got ready again.

Yoshi grinned. Chuckling, he hurled the ball again, with Tiny swinging the bat after the ball past.

"Stttttrike two!" Bronto shouted as he tossed the ball back to Yoshi.

Tiny sighed. Looking down at her feet, she looked up and was determined to get a hit.

Yoshi then backed up a bit, and started waving his left arm crazy, throwing the ball, which went so fast it went straight into Bronto's glove, not giving Tiny Kong a chance.

"Stttttrike three! You're out of here!" Bronto shouted, pointing to the dugout as he tossed the ball back to Yoshi.

Tiny sniffled. Tears coming from her eyes, she dropped the baseball bat and sulked back into the dugout.

Dixie comforted Tiny as she cried. "There there, Tiny. You managed to do a good job, even though you didn't get a hit," She said with a smile.

Diddy Kong jumped out of the dugout and grabbed the bat. He adjusted his red cap, spit out his gum, and gave a determined look at Yoshi. "All right, dinosaur breath, toss the ball!"

Yoshi nodded. "Right!" He tossed the ball, and Diddy hit it, the ball flying into the sky.

Dr. Hoshi ran into the grass, and jumped up into the air right as the ball was about to fall. The ball landed on his glvoe, and Diddy got out before he could make it to first base.

"You're out of here!" Bronto said, pointing to the dugout as Diddy yelled angrily and stomped back to the dugout.

Donkey Kong jumped out of the dugout and grabbed the bat with a tight grip. He growled, showing off his grisly teeth as Yoshi winded up the ball, and tossed it. Donkey Kong slammed the ball harshly with the baseball bat (causing the bat to break into pieces of wood), and the ball went soaring out of the field. Team Kong cheered as Donkey Kong celebrated and ran around all of the bases, stopping at home plate and high-fiving Diddy.

"It's a Two-Hit Homer!" Bronto shouted, dropping his jaw in disbelief.

A pair of Lakitu then dropped by to home plate and cleaned up the tiny pieces of wood. As they left another Lakitu hovered down to home plate and presented a new bat to Chunky Kong, who was batting next.

Yoshi growled, narrowing his eyes. "Donkey Kong managed to get a lucky hit. Well, I won't show mercy on this one!" He chuckled, as he started winding the new ball he recieved from the Lakitu. He tossed the ball, and Chunky swung the baseball bat before the ball managed to get into reach, with it going into Bronto's glove.

"Stttttrike one!" Bronto shouted loudly, tossing the ball back to Yoshi.

Chunky started to sweat nervously. "Errmm...uh oh..." He gulped, looking at the baseball bat.

Yoshi winded up another ball, and tossed it as Chunky continued staring at the bat. He looked up, and he screamed as the ball went past him and into Bronto's glove.

"Stttttrike two!" Bronto shouted again, throwing the ball back to Yoshi.

Chunky started to tremble in fright. "What if that ball hits me..." He whimpered to himself.

Dixie ran up the stairs of the dugout and shouted at Chunky, "HEY!!! Chunky!"

Chunky turned around to briefly face Dixie. "Huh? Dixie?"

"Just don't think about the ball and swing!" Dixie shouted as she ran back down the stairs and took a seat in the dugout.

Chunky gulped, rubbing the back of his head. "Well...I'll try..."

"Are you ready or not?" Boshi interrupted inpatiently, folding both of his arms and tapping his left foot.

Chunky nervously nodded. "I'm ready!" He said worriedly, getting into position.

Yoshi closed his eyes. He muttered unknown words to himself, and opened his eyes. Looking at the bat, and then Chunky, Yoshi got an idea. "A-ha! I'll use the old slow tactic..." The green Yoshisaurus chuckled as he threw the ball at a slower pitch.

Chunky focused on the ball. He kept thinking to himself, _Don't worry about it...Don't worry about it!_

Unfortunately for Chunky, his thoughts kept him from realizing that the ball was going slowly, and it entered into Bronto's glove.

"Stttttrike three! You're out of here!" Bronto shouted, as he dropped the umpire gear and ran into the dugout.

**Team Yoshi: 0, Team Kong: 2**

The rest of Team Yoshi dropped their gloves and ran into the dugout while Team Kong, growling at their defeat, sulked into the field, and picked up the gloves. Candy Kong went up to the pitcher's mound, and Donkey Kong became the umpire. Yoshi went up to home plate, smiling confidently as he held the baseball bat tightly.

Candy winded up her right arm, and she tossed the ball at fast velocity. Yoshi got out of position, and allowed the ball to pass him, and looked behind him to see it spinning on Donkey Kong's glove.

"Ball!" Donkey Kong shouted, eyeing Yoshi suspiciously.

Yoshi giggled and shrugged, turning around and getting into position as Donkey Kong tossed the ball back to Candy. Candy winded up the ball again, and tossed it, a flare surrounding it. Yoshi swung at the right moment, and as the ball went flying into the air, Yoshi dropped the bat and ran fast enough to stop on first base. The ball came back down, and Lanky Kong ran to it, throwing it back to Candy.

Peppy Ankylosaurus got out of the dugout and took the baseball bat. He looked at Candy, and hearts replaced his eyes, his jaw dropping and drooling with delight as his nosebleed.

Candy sweatdropped, and shuddered in disgust as she tossed the ball at Peppy. Peppy was too love-sickened to notice as the ball went into Donkey Kong's glove.

"Stttttrike one!" Donkey Kong shouted as he threw the ball back to Candy. Peppy continued to stare at the feminine Kong with delight.

Candy sighed with disgust and tossed the ball at a fast pace of speed. The ball passed Peppy again, spinning around in Donkey Kong's glove.

"Stttttrike two!" Donkey Kong shouted, whacking Peppy in the head with the ball before throwing it back to Candy. "And lay off! She's **MY** girl!"

Peppy growled angrily as he rubbed the back of his head. Looking at Candy, he got ready.

Candy tightened her lip, and she tossed the ball towards Peppy. Peppy swung at the ball, and it went flying through the air, landing at the back of the field. Yoshi and Peppy both ran as fast as they could while Diddy and Dixie both ran towards the ball. Diddy picked it up and tossed it to Funky, who caught the ball, but was unfortunate as Peppy was already standing on second plate.

Boshi went up to the field next. He moved his sunglasses up to his head, and looked at Candy, winking to her. "Hey babe, how 'bout you and me at a diner afterwards?"

Candy gasped, and she slightly blushed. "Well...I don't date _small reptilians_..."

Boshi chuckled, brushing his face with his right hand. "What's wrong? Am I too hot for you?"

Donkey Kong growled, and he slapped Boshi in the back of the head. "Hey! Stop trying to get my girl and focus on playing the darn game!"

Boshi growled, gritting his teeth as he picked up the baseball bat and held it firmly. "Fine, you stupid, overgrown ape..." He narrowed his eyes at Candy. "Give me your best shot, girlfriend!"

Candy growled, and she tossed the ball towards Boshi. As it seemed that the ball was going to pass, Boshi struck, and the ball went blasting out of the field, giving Team Yoshi a three home run.

"HOME RUN!?" Donkey Kong exclaimed, taking off his umpire mask and stomping on it as the rest of Team Kong complained while Team Yoshi cheered loudly. Yoshi, Peppy, and Boshi all ran past home plate, and they gave each other high-five.

Zirdo stood up on home plate, holding the baseball bat firmly. Candy switched pitcher positions with Funky Kong, who threw the ball and frankily made Zirdo miss, swinging as the ball past her.

"Stttttrike one!" Donkey Kong shouted as he threw the ball back to Funky. Zirdo frowned, and she firmly continued holding the bat.

Funky chuckled, and spinning around, he tossed the ball, and it hit Zirdo in the nose, causing her to drop the baseball bat.

Donkey Kong sighed, slapping his forehead. "Ball," He said in a disappointed low tone as Zirdo cheered and skipped to first base.

Heppy Ankylosaurus went up to base. He spat out his gum and looked at Funky with a competetive look.

Funky swung his right arm backwards, and hurled the ball, watching in delight as it passed Heppy (who swung before the ball made contact) and landed into Donkey Kong's glove.

"Stttttrike one!" Donkey Kong shouted as he threw the ball back to Funky.

Funky moved a bit to the right, while Heppy back up. Funky then tossed the ball at a slow rate, and Heppy swung again before the ball could make contact, landing in Donkey Kong's glove.

"Stttttrike two!" Donkey Kong shouted as he threw the ball back to Funky.

Heppy growled, tightly gripping the baseball bat. As Funky tossed the ball at a fast rate, Heppy swung the bat, but he spun around while the ball went into Donkey Kong's glove again.

"Stttttrike three! You're out of here!" Donkey Kong shouted, pointing to the dugout with a smile as he threw the ball back to Funky.

Heppy frowned, and he sulked back into the dugout. Birdo and Shelia both comforted the sad, purple Ankylosaurus.

Bronto went up to the home plate. Picking up the baseball bat and looking at the western direction, Bronto pointed the baseball bat to the western direction, and got into position.

Funky chuckled, seeing what Bronto was attemtping to do. "I'll surprise the big brute," He muttered to himself, as he tossed the ball..._to the right!_

Bronto laughed victoriously. "Not so fast, banana breath!" He swung the bat at the ball, and it went soaring out of the field in the eastern direction, which gave Team Yoshi another home run. Team Kong groaned in disappointment as Team Yoshi cheered loudly and congratulated Bronto. Zirdo gave Bronto a kiss on the cheek, making the blue Brontosaurus chuckle a bit.

Shelia went up to the home plate. Firmly grasping the baseball bat, she looked at Lanky Kong, who switched pitcher positions with Funky.

Lanky goofily laughed, and he started winding up the ball, turning backwards and throwing it under his butt. The ball was too low for Shelia to strike.

"Stttttrike one!" Donkey Kong shouted as he threw the ball back to Lanky.

Shelia growled, and she walked up further to get a better position.

Lanky started scratching his head as he then tossed the ball at a higher reach, missing Shelia (who accidentaly swung) and landing into Donkey Kong's glove.

"Stttttrike two!" Donkey Kong shouted as he threw the ball back to Lanky.

Shelia started to get angry. As Lanky tossed the ball, Shelia swung with all her might, accidentaly whacking Donkey Kong to the ground. The ball, ironically, missed and instead fell into the knocked-down Donkey Kong's glove.

"Stttttrike three! You're out of here!" Donkey Kong slightly stuttered as he stood back up and rubbed his head, pointing to the dugout with a smile as he threw the ball back to Lanky.

Shelia screamed with angewr, and she tossed the baseball bat to the ground, stomping off into the dugout and pouting as he sat down and folded her arms with disgust.

Birdo went up to home plate. She sighed and grabbed the baseball bat, and looked at Lanky. Lanky started picking his nose (much to everyone's disgust), and he then tossed the ball with his feet. Birdo swung after the ball passed her, and it went into Donkey Kong's glove.

"Stttttrike one!" Donkey Kong shouted as he threw the ball back to Funky.

Team Yoshi gasped, as did Birdo, who positioned herself again. Lanky just grinned goofily and threw the ball, which Birdo swung before it came into contact. The ball easily landed into Donkey Kong's glove.

"Stttttrike two!" Donkey Kong shouted as he threw the ball back to Funky.

Birdo moaned, and she started saying to herself, "Come on, Birdo, it's just a small, little baseball...don't let it get to your head!"

Lanky chuckled as he stretched his arms and legs. "What's the matter? Have no guts to swing a teeny, little baseball?" He cruely joked.

Birdo growled, her eyes narrowed down and looking angrily at Lanky. "Oh, that is it!" She angrily shouted, tightly gripping the baseball bat, "GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT, JERK!!!"

Lanky's right eye twitched. "Freako..." He shrugged. "Oh well." He tossed the ball.

Birdo angrily breathed, and as the ball came into contact, she swung, dropping the bat and running to first place as the ball went soaring into the air. Diddy jumped into the air and managed to catch the ball before Birdo got onto first base.

"Out!" Donkey Kong shouted, throwing his umpire glove to the ground and slamming his hands shortly afterwards in anger.

"THAT'S THE GAME!!!" Lakitu shouted, as Team Yoshi all ran up to each other and gave high-fives while Team Kong angrily complained after losing and sulked off the field.

**Team Yoshi vs. Team Kong: Team Yoshi Wins!**

**Scoreboard: 5 to 2**

* * *

Yoshizilla: Well, that's it for Team Yoshi vs. Team Kong. I hoped that you all enjoyed that baseball match, and be sure to look forward to Team Mario vs. Team Pikachu next time! 


	4. Round 1: Team Mario vs Team Pikachu

Yoshizilla: Hello, everyone! I'm back, and here's the long-awaited match between Team Mario and Pikachu! ...Who am I kidding, this wasn't long-awaited...it was predictable from the last match! Well, anyways, I just want to let you all know that I did more preperation with this round, so I hope you enjoy! Oh, and Jigglypuff points goes to Hoogiman for suggesting a score tally when the teams switch, as you may have recently noticed in the updated version of Team Yoshi vs. Team Kong. That is all! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Match-Ups: Round 1**

**Team Yoshi vs. Team Kong (Yoshi Island Field)**

**Team Mario vs. Team Pikachu (Lethal Lava Arena)**

**Team Zelda vs. Team Kirby (Icicle Fields)**

**Team Spacers vs. Team Sonic (Ankylosaurus Desert Field)**

_Game Rules: Whoever team gets the most points in the First Inning before striking out wins the game._

* * *

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Princess Daisy, Toadette, a Koopa Troopa, a Pianta, and a Noki (Team Mario) all ran out to the fiery Lethal Lava Arena field while Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Chad the Charmander, Machop, Buizel, Kirlia, Munchlax, and Ledyba (Team Pikachu) all went into the dugout. Peach served as the pitcher, while the Koopa Troopa served as an umpire. Machop was the first up to bat. Flames can be seen sprouting in the background. 

"And so, another match begins," Announced quietly a Lakitu in a British voice, recording the match with his camera for the viewers at the stadium, "Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom will be pitching the ball, and first to bat at home plate will be the common, powerhouse Pokemon, Machop."

Machop flexed his muscles and Peach started winding up her right arm. She then tossed the ball, and Machop hit it with the swing of the baseball bat, frowning as the ball fell to the sidelines, right by the lava flow.

"Foul Ball!" The Koopa Troopa shouted, as Luigi ran to it and tossed it back at Peach.

Peach started winding up the ball again. Machop got into a focused position.

Toad chuckled, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically, and he started calling out, "Here, batta batta! Here batta batta! LOOK OUT!!!"

Machop shook his head. "Huh?" He forgot to swing as the ball passed him and went into the Koopa Troopa's glove.

"Stttttrike two!" The Koopa Troopa shouted, throwing the ball back to Peach.

Machop growled. Griping the baseball bat tightly, Machop waited for the ball to be in his sight as Peach winded it again and tossed it. Machop then whacked it hard with the baseball bat, and he dropped it as he started running. Sadly, it was not to last, as the ball came back down to the right field, and Daisy caught the ball in her glove, throwing it back to Peach.

"Out!" The Koopa Troopa shouted, pointing to the dugout.

Machop frowned, and he sulked back into the dugout.

Kirlia was next, and she twirled around to home plate as she grabbed the baseball bat. Peach winded up the ball, and she tossed it. Kirlia swung at it, and she started running as the ball went into the air and fell into the fiery pit nearby in the left field. Toadette ran towards the fiery pit and picked up the ball using her glove, and she grabbed it, throwing it to Peach, who threw it at Mario (standing at first base) tagging Kirlia out.

"Out!" The Koopa Troopa shouted, pointing to the dugout.

Kirlia started to quietly sob, and she walked back slowly to the dugout, crying her eyes out while Jigglypuff comforted her.

Pikachu, the team's mascot, was the next to bat. He looked at Peach, and then the sky, grinning as he picked up the baseball bat. Peach started winding the ball, and she tossed it. Pikachu allowed it to pass him.

"Ball," The Koopa Troopa shouted, throwing the ball back to Peach.

Peach moved a bit to the left, and she winded the ball again, this time making the ball go slower. Again, Pikachu allowed the ball to pass right by him, without even picking up the baseball bat.

"Ball," The Koopa Troopa shouted, throwing the ball back to Peach.

Buizel slapped his forehead. He then shouted from the dugout, "Pikachu, will you swing at the ball already-" He was then pushed back by Chad the Charmander.

"Let Pikachu be. He knows what he's doing," Chad assured, turning to face the field with a smile.

Pikachu chuckled. "Now to give them a realy shock..." He started charging up his small, red cheeks with electricity as Peach winded the ball again and tossed it, this time at a fast rate. Pikachu then swung the baseball bat and fired a thunderbolt at the flying ball, electricuting it, and then the small, yellow mouse Pokemon started to run towards first base. As the ball fell to the hot ground at the left field, Toadette ran to get the ball, but she got electricuted as she touched it. A Noki ran by and managed to grab the ball without being shocked, tossing it to Peach. Pikachu was already approaching second base, and he stopped before Peach tossed the ball to the Pianta (who's standing at second base). Team Pikachu started to cheer loudly as Pikachu blew kissed to them. A huge fireball can be seen hurtling down to the field.

Jigglypuff floated out of the dugout and landed on the home plate, picking up the baseball bat. "Now to show them what I'm made of," She said, positioning herself as Peach moved to the right, and started winding up her right arm.

"I'll give that cute, pink puffball a curve ball!" Peach giggled to herself, spinning around and tossing the ball in a spining fashion. Jigglypuff swung at the ball, but missed as the ball passed by Jigglypuff (and spinning her around as a result) and landed in the Koopa Troopa's glove.

"Stttttrike one!" The Koopa Troopa shouted, throwing the ball back to Peach.

Jigglypuff stumbled for a few seconds, but got the hang over it as she got into position. Peach winded up the ball, and tossed it at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff swung the ball, and she started running to first base as the ball landed in the hot, burning spot left by the giant fireball. Toad and Luigi both ran to get the ball, but jumped up in pain as the flames burned them, and both landed back on the field, dazed. While Team Mario waited for the hot, burning spot to expire, Pikachu and Jigglypuff both ran through third (and second as well for Jigglypuff) base and passed the home plat, both of the Pokemon hugging each other as Team Pikachu cheered.

"And it's amazing, ladies and gentlemen!" The British-speaking Lakitu stated, focusing the camera at Pikachu and Jigglypuff, "Jigglypuff managed to strike a good hit, and both she and Pikachu both managed to get two points for their team!"

After a few, seemingly long minutes, the hot, burning spot expired at last, and Mario grabbed the burning ball and tossed it to Peach, who caught it in her glove, of course.

Batting up next was Pichu, who was struggling to get a grip on the baseball bat. Peach spun around in the air, and then released the ball, spinning pass Pichu as the young, electric mouse Pokemon attempted to swing. The other teammates of Team Pikachu gasped.

"Stttttrike one!" The Koopa Troopa shouted, throwing the ball back to Peach.

Pichu tried to pick up the bat, but he fell back down. Getting up, he held the bat at a lower position, and Peach stood a bit back and tossed the ball, going fast. The ball zoomed right pass Pichu (who swung the bat before the ball could come into contact anyway), and went into the glove of the umpire Koopa Troopa.

"Stttttrike two!" The Koopa Troopa shouted, throwing the ball back to Peach.

Pichu gulped. As Peach started winding up the ball again and tossing it, Pichu cried out and swung the ball with the baseball bat as it came into contact. Dropping the bat, Pichu started to run towards first base, with Team Pikachu cheering loudly. The ball started to fall towards the middle field, and the Noki jumped into the air, grabbing the ball with her glove and tossing it to Peach, before Pichu could reach first base.

"Out!" The Koopa Troopa shouted, taking off the umpire gear and dropping the glove as he ran into the dugout, followed by the rest of Team Mario, who also dropped their gloves on the fiery field for Team Pikachu to pick up.

**Team Mario: 0, Team Pikachu: 2**

Team Pikachu moaned in disappointment as they got out of the dugout and all ran to the field, with Kirlia being the pitcher and Munchlax being the umpire (although it wasn't a good idea as he started to nibble on the glove). Ledyba screamed girlishly as he fluttered all over the field, his wings caught on fire from the tiny, jumping flames.

Mario stepped up to home plate, grabbing the baseball bat and holding it tightly. Pikachu winded up the ball, and he tossed it at Mario. Mario swung right into contact, and the ball was sent flying over the left field, giving Team Mario a two home run. Mario cheered as he ran past all of the bases, and stopped at home plate, blowing kisses to Team Mario, who cheered loudly. Machop ran over to the lava flow, and carefully picked up the ball with his glove, tossing it to Pikachu, who tossed it back to Kirlia.

Luigi went up next, and he picked up the baseball bat. Kirlia winded up her left arm, and she spun around, tossing a curve ball. Luigi attempted to swing, but the ball spun him around, and bumped into Munchlax's stomach.

"Muuuuunchlax (Stttttrike one!) !" Munchlax bellowed, kicking the ball back to Kirlia.

Luigi fumed. As Kirlia spun around and threw another curve ball, Luigi swung, and hit the ball. As he dropped the bat and started running to first base, the ball fell down close to Kirlia, and she picked it up and tossed it to Jigglypuff (who's on first base), tagging Luigi out.

Munchlax pointed at the dugout as he started to biting into his glove. Luigi cried, and he sulked back to the dugout, where Toadette comforted him.

Peach was up next. Blowing a kiss to Kirlia (who shuddered in disgust), she picked up the baseball bat and moved a bit back. Kirlia started winding her arm, and she tossed the ball, a flame surrounding it as it got hotter by the second. Peach swung at the ball, and as it fell in front of the pitcher mound, Peach ran to and managed to stay save at first base. Kirlia picked up the ball, but as she noticed Peach was already on first base, she growled and turned to face the home plate.

Toad was up next, and the young mushroom boy ran up to home plate, grabbing the baseball bat and grinning with confidence. As Kirlia pitched a fast ball, Toad swung the bat, and started running to first base as the ball went flinging into the air. Ledyba started fluttering up to get the ball, but a giant fireball pinned him to the ground, as well as burning him. The ball landed next to him, in the middle field. Peach ran towards third base while Toad followed by running to second base. The two teammates stopped as Buizel slid towards the flaming ball and hurled it to Kirlia, who growled as she eyed Peach and Toad.

Daisy stepped up to home plate. Picking up the baseball bat, she looked at Kirlia and shouted, "Come on! Give me your best shot!"

Kirlia started winding up her left arm. Tossing the ball, Kirlia watched in disbelief as Daisy whacked it and started running to first base. The ball landed into the lava flow in the right field, and Peach managed to make it to home plate, as did Toad. Daisy grinned confidently as she ran pass second base, and slid down to third base. Team Mario cheered as they got two points from Peach and Toad, while Pikachu zoomed over to the lava flow and picked up the ball, throwing it immediately back towards Kirlia as he took off his glove and started blowing his right hand, which started to burn.

Toadette came up to home plate, holding the baseball bat with a tight grip. Kirlia twirled around, and she tossed the curve ball. Toadette swung after the ball passed (hitting Munchlax in the stomach), and the Munchlax shouted, "LAAAAAAAX (STTTTTRIKE ONE!!!) !!!"

Toadette gulped, and she then heard "Hey, batta batta...SWING!!!" She swung the baseball bat, and twirled around, getting dizzy (and her eyes replaced with swirley eyes), and the ball passed her again, hitting Munchlax in the stomach.

"Muuuuunch munch (Stttttrike two!) !" Munxhlax shouted, looking at the ball and started to nibble at it. Kirlia then shouted at him, and Munchlax tossed it back to her.

Kirlia shuddered in disgust as she placed the ball into her glove and started to wind up her left arm. Toadette grabbed the baseball bat after shaking off her dizzyness, and she prepared to hit the ball. As the ball came towards her, Toadette hit it, but Kirlia managed to catch it from the air, thus, making Toadette out.

Toadette started to cry as she sat down in the dugout. Toad comforted her as the Koopa Troopa got up to home plate, picking up the baseball bat. Daisy started stretching her legs while Kirlia stretched her arms.

"One more out, and Team Mario will win, no doubt," Whispered the British speaking Lakitu, "But even if it is an out, if Princess Daisy of Sarasland manages to pass home plate, then Team Mario will be with five points, whilst Team Pikachu have only two points."

Kirlia started winding her arm, and blowing her gum (which she placed in as the Koopa Troopa came to home plate), she tossed the ball. The Koopa Troopa hit the ball, and as it flew into the left field, Daisy managed to run past home plate, accepting the cheers and congrats from her fellow teammates. The Koopa Troopa run as fast as he could to second base, but Pikachu tossed the ball to Buizel, who tagged the green turtle out. As the buzzer sounded, Team Mario all got out of the dugout and cheered loudly (with the Koopa Troopa joining them), while Team Pikachu all frowned and tried to encourage each other to be happy (which it didn't turn out well).

The British speaking Lakitu cheered, throwing his camera several times into the air, and then shouted, "Team Mario has done! Five to two, they managed to beat Team Pikachu! Now they proudly celebrate while Team Pikachu tries to remain calm. See you all in the next match!" And with that, he flew out of the fiery baseball field.

**Team Mario vs. Team Pikachu: Team Mario Wins!**

**Scoreboard: 5 to 2**

* * *

Yoshizilla: Well, that's it for Team Mario vs. Team Pikachu. I hoped that you all enjoyed that baseball match, and be sure to look forward to Team Zelda vs. Team Kirby next time! 


End file.
